Jacob finds love at last
by Jacob's Werewolf Girl
Summary: Sam finds out he has a half sister named montana who comes to live with him, jake ends up imprinting on monana but things can be that simple..there are some twists to this love story. rated T Just in case
1. The beginning

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

I remember that day clearly. My mom thought the move would be good for me. She had learned that there lived a man in the Quilete area named Sam Uley, who could very well be my half brother. She thought that maybe he could help me through the hard times I was going through because she couldn't. But it wouldn't help nothing could help me, that much I was sure of. And I didn't thin that me being there would be very good. I mean if I found out that my dad had had a kid with another woman I think I might be a little mad. But my mom didn't agree with me, so I sat there on a bus, ya that's right on a bus thinking this all through. Oh and get this I was also by myself getting shipped off like a package no one wants.

Forks, Washington read the sign at the bus depot. It was a grey, and rainy day. Perfect I thought matches my mood. I climbed off the bus and went to go get my bags; they weren't much just an old green army duffel bag and a faded blue backpack. Moving from place to place with my mom meant I hadn't acquired much. After I had found my things I looked around, there weren't very many people but what had I been expecting a welcome party, ya right. As I stood there a young guy walked up to me." Are you Montana Uley?" he asked. I stared at him for a minute taking in his body that was only covered in a pair of jeans; he had no shoes and no shirt so you could clearly see his built biceps. He was fairly tall and had a nice enough face with a short crew cut. I caught myself wondering what colour his hair was when it was longer. While I stared at him I considered my own appearance. I was tall for my age, I looked more like twenty then a fifteen-year old girl. I had some really good muscles and could run straight for hours and not break a sweat. I had long silky black hair that fell to just below my shoulders. I was wearing beat up, faded old blue jeans with tares in both knees. I also had on old black sneakers which were so worn you could feel every rock and bump. And last I had on an olive green tank top, not weird in summer right, well it was January. I'll get to that part later. After I finished contemplating how I looked, I stared back at the guy and said" ya who's asking?" I was a little obnoxious but oh well. " Jared" he answered. " And who's Jared?" " I'm a friend of Sam's he was a bit…tied up and couldn't come and get you himself, so he sent me. He answered without batting an eyelash at my rudeness. But I wasn't going to let it down just yet. "Ya because I'm sure he was just jumping at the chance to come and get me himself!" at that moment it as like something in him had finally snapped. His face-hardened and his hands clenched into fists and started shaking. "Look" he said " Sam did want to come and meet you, he understands that this is hard for you, okay. "So how about we make this easier for both of us. I wont ask about your life and you can try and be a little nicer." " How does that sound?" it didn't sounds like he wanted and answer and I wasn't going to give him one anyway. I picked up my bags and looked at him. " Come on cars, out this way" he said. We walked past the edge of the building and out to the parking lot. It looked as if we were headed towards a little red car idling on the side. When we got closer I noticed there was someone sitting in the drivers seat. We got to the car, and I tossed my bags into the open trunk. I then climbed into the backseat as Jared got into the front. The guy in the drivers seat turned around and I caught my breath. I mean he was really handsome and all, but there was something more. Something I dint understand at least not yet.


	2. Meet the Family

Well everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter

**Well everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**So for those who asked you will find out why Montana is so moody you learn a little bit in this chapter but you will learn more later. **

**I hope you all enjoy plz let me know.. Sorry I was so late I had a busy day today but here it is.**

**JWG (Jacob's werewolf girl)**

The guy in the front seemed to be as awestruck as I was, because he just kept starring at me with confused eyes. Eyes god did he have some gorgeous eyes, all black and almost wise looking. No wait, I don't even know him why do I fee this way. As if he's everything I'll ever need, that I have to protect him that I have to know he's all right, why. At that moment I heard Jared clear his throat. " Um Jacob, this is Montana. Montana this is Jacob." He spoke while looking between our confused faces. " Umm Yo Jake can we leave, Sam's probably almost done…his umm…task. He's probably waiting to meet Montana." Jared said. " Oh umm ya, sorry I zoned out there for a minute...Huh stupid me." Jake replied. After that we pulled out of the parking lot, and drove in complete silence.

I know I didn't speak out of sheer confusion why the other two didn't I'm not sure. It took a while to make it to where we were going, which surprised me considering the tiny size of the town. I watched the houses fly past me, about twenty minutes through the town I saw the sign for the Quilete region, as we drew nearer to the town I could smell the ocean. Something I had not seen nor smelt in such a long time. I had missed that smell so much, I loved the time my mom and I spent in California, we had a little cottage right on the beach. I loved the water just about as much as I loved animals. As I was going through my thoughts, I realized that we wee slowing down and turning into a long drive way. The drive way led up to a little house that looked as if it were once grey. It had one beautiful flower box outside its only window on the front of the house. " Well this is it" Jared suddenly said. "This is where Sam and Emily live." "Who's Emily?" I asked. "Oh you don't know about her she's Sam's fiancé." Jared told me. " Oh so I'm staying here.' " Yep where else would you stay." Jared laughed. I was actually aware of the fact that Jake had still yet to say a thing. Just then we reached the end of the driveway and climbed out of the car. As we started waling towards the house, the front door opened. ' You must be Montana, I've been waiting to meet you all day!" a gorgeous young woman yelled. She gracefully ran down the porch stairs and walked towards me. The first thing I noticed about her was the three huge, red, angry scars that ran down the right side of her face and continued down her arm. The next thing I noticed about her was the fact that she was smiling at me…like she really was happy to be meeting me. Wow, I didn't think that would happen. " I'm Emily, Sam should be here any minute." At that a tall man walked out of the woods from behind the house. When he got closer I looked down, not sure what to think or do. I felt him get closer and then stop. He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. When I glanced around I saw that everyone else was gone. "Montana" Sam said. At that I flinched, Sam's face looked stricken. "Please don't be afraid, I'm so happy you're here, and understand that I'm not mad at you." " I understand how hard this is for you and I'm so happy you're here." At that I stared at him in complete disbelief. " Why, why are you happy I'm here?" " Because your family, it gets lonely being an only child. I've always wanted a younger brother or sister and now I have one. I'm sorry that I didn't get to meet you earlier but you're here now and that's all that matters. After he finished talking I could feel the first tear slid down my cheek. " Please don't be sad", Sam pleaded. " I'm not sad I'm happy I didn't thin you would want me no one else does." I told him. " Why would no one want you?" Sam asked. " Because I'm not normal or very nice some days." I answered without really thinking about the question. " Well you know what Montana I'm not very normal either, and everyone can be a little mean sometimes. So don't worry about not being wanted." "Thanks Sam. I told him, and for the first time in a while I felt completely happy and at ease. " Now lets go inside." Sam grabbed my hand, which was very warm and led me inside. I noticed when we got inside that there were more people that I had yet to meet. " Montana let me introduce you to the rest of the…family." " You've already met Jake and Jared. This is Paul, Embry and Quil." He spoke as he pointed each one out. " And you've already met Emily." When he said here name, he said it with so much love it made me kind of sick. "Hey Sam can I talk to you for a minute." The voice made me jump it was coming from Jake. " Sure Jake lets go outside." "Thanks Sam." I watched them leave, for some reason I felt afraid. What if Jake was saying something about me, it's not like he's even tried to talk, at least everyone else has said hi and I can see Paul talking to me right now. He hasn't noticed that I'm not paying attention. Oh Jake and Sam just walked in, their faces confuse me. Jake looks relieved and Sam…looks ecstatic. When they came in Emily told everyone to sit own because lunch was ready. I watched as they all sat down together around the tiny kitchen table and started talking and laughing. It was hard to watch I mean my mom and I never ate together, heck we barely did anything together not since dad left. My mom was never home to do anything with she was either at work or out with some boyfriend, and when she was home she usually slept. It was almost if I lived by myself some days. Thinking about this, I just couldn't stay in the kitchen any longer. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. " Hey I'm going out side, I need some fresh air." I told everyone. " Ya sure Montana but don't be too long or there wont be any food left." Sam told me. I walked out the door and sat down on the grass facing the woods and let the tears fall. I sat there for a while just crying, when I felt someone standing behind me. When I looked back I saw it was Jake.


	3. the confession

Hey guys…sorry It's so late but unfortunately I have summer school this year

Hey guys…sorry It's so late but unfortunately I have summer school this year. I will try to keep the updates as frequent as possible but if there not don't worry they'll be there soon. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I know I loved writing it.

XOXO

JWG

" Montana!" Jake exclaimed when he saw the tears on my face. " Are you Okay?"

" I'm fine," I answered. I was embarrassed I hated for people to see me cry.

I felt him get closer until his hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he sat down beside me.

" You know it's okay to cry, you don't have to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed and I'm not crying okay, God why can't people just leave me alone!" I yelled.

I was tired of people pretending to care of my mom saying that she was only sending me away for my own good, not for the fact that she was going to Mexico with yet another guy. Of this guy that I felt the need to protect and yet he ignores me until I'm in tears.

" Look I'm fine can you just leave me alone please," I begged of Jake.

" I can't do that," he answered.

"Oh and why not."

"Because I don't want to."

I stared at him confused, not sure what to say. Why was he here? I just needed to get away I had to clear my thoughts and figure things out. I didn't even realize I had gotten up until I felt my legs running carrying me towards the woods. My hands were shaking and it was slowly traveling through my whole body until every inch of me was shaking. "NO" I screamed. I don't want this to happen, it can't I thought it had stopped I tried to push this away. "Why me I screamed!" it was the last thing I said before I felt it the sudden bursting. All of a sudden I was running on all fours, I was about ten times larger and could run so much faster. I pushed that much harder, running that much faster. I was running away from this but there was no way I could do it. I ran until I could run no further, until I was so tired I thought I could die. I laid down exactly where I was tongue lolling out the side tail-hanging limp. (Oh did I forget to mention the fact that I can morph into a giant wolf!)

All of a sudden I heard a voice. Great I thought how can this get any worse not only am I a giant wolf but now I hear voices too. But that voice it was so familiar.

"Montana," it said.

'AHH! Jake is that you, why can I hear you in my head?"

"Because were linked that way."

" What do you mean?"

"I'll show you just please stay where you are okay, I'm tired and don't want to run after you again."

When he said that it confused me how could he possibly have kept up with me I was running so fast I had yet to meet someone who could keep up.

At that moment I saw a dark pair of eyes in the woods, not weird right I'm in the woods there are usually animals except theses eyes were at the same height as mine. (To size it up I'm about a little bit bigger then a large grizzly bear.) The eyes scanned the large meadow I was in before finally settling on me. "Thank god there you are" I heard in my head. "What…Jake where are y… Jake is that you…are…are you a-a-a wolf too." "Yes" was the only answer I got. "OMG…I'm…I'm not alone!" I was so happy I could have screamed except for the fact that I was kind of a wolf. "But wait Jake does that mean that Sam is a…werewolf too?" "Yes he is, so is Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil." "What about Emily?' "No Emily's not a werewolf..And yes she does know." It was like he could read my mind the questions that were on my tongue. "Actually I can read your thoughts…all the pack can, kind of like the whole mind talking thing, were connected." "Oh wow, that's creepy" oh no does that mean he can hear the thoughts I have about him! But wait I could…I don't know how to really explain it I just have this feeling that Jake feels the same way…hmm he was talking to Sam about it. Imprinting is what they're talking about. "Jake" I asked. "Imprinting means that we have no control over it…it's like finding your soul mate…that's what we are..When you imprint on someone it means that the person is you soul mate. And there's nothing you can do about it, you would do anything for that person." "So wait does that mean…" "Yes Montana, we are soul mates. We were meant for each other. I didn't think I would find it…but I did…it's you." I saw Jake get closer until he was right next to me he lay his giant head on the ground the rest of his body following, I then laid down next to him, I felt his big wolf head lay across my neck. "I don't want to go back yet Jake." I told him. "We don't have too, we can stay right here." And that's where we stayed all night just us two. I fell asleep with his head next to mine. Maybe I thought everything would be okay here. If only that was true.. But nothing can say perfect forever…at least not in my world.


	4. A problem Arrises

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated sooner but with it being summer and all I'm totally busy

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated sooner but with it being summer and all I'm totally busy. Well this chapter was fun to write…hope ya'll enjoy! It's a little different from the rest but I hope you still like it.

**XOXO**

**JWG**

Wow, it's been a full month and nothing's happened. No ones left I haven't moved. For the first time in my life I feel…at home! What a strange thing to feel. In my 15 years I have lived in 29 different places travelling across all of America. Heck I even lived in Canada for a year.

Everything is going well Jacob and I spend every day together and I've figured out why I am a werewolf…long story short. The Quilete people's great chiefs became werewolves to protect their people from their one enemy…the cold ones. You would call them vampires. Vampires I know who would have thought they could exist but then again I do and I can morph into a giant dog so I guess anything's possible really.

I also found out that a vampire clan used to live here in forks but there is something different about them, they don't drink human blood…only animal. But we still don't trust them, but it doesn't matter anyways because they left. The one male in their group was dating a human girl named Isabella swan, who's a friend of Jake's, but something happened and they split.

So that's a little bit of what I have learned.

" Hey Tana" (I've finally got everyone calling me that cuz it's just easier that way.) Jake called from the kitchen of Emily's house.

" Yes Jake" Jake found me in my room writing in one of my many journals, it's something I've taken up trying to solve some of my…issues.

" Umm would you like to meet Bella?"

" Bella…oh Isabella, yes I'd love to meet her I feel bad that you haven't seen her sooner, its not because of me is it?"

" No, I've just wanted to spend all my time with you can you blame me?"

I laughed. This is what I loved about Jake he was just so amazing and sweet.

" I'd love to meet Bella. But does she know about the whole werewolf thing" "no she doesn't and were not aloud to tell her either, Sam's orders."

" Fine with me."

"Awesome!"

Just then I heard Sam come in the door, something about being a werewolf means I pick up certain things like the amazing sense of hearing I can actually tell the difference between foot falls.

"Hey Tana" he said as he walked into my room. "Hey Jake" he said when he saw him laying on my bed. His face was grave…it didn't look right…something was wrong I could feel it.

"So guys we have a problem…it looks as if two vamps just showed up in forks…and they're not leaving either. It looks as if their after something we just don't know what yet."

"So what does that mean Sam."? Jake asked.

"It means were on the red alert. Full time patrol until these two are taken care of. And Tana I'm going to need your help too."  
"Of course Sam."

"What no way out of the question Sam…I don't want her out there…not if there's vamps.

"There's no choice Jake until they're taken care of we need everyone and that includes Tana, she'll be fine she is my half sister after all." Sam smiled at me; I was tough I would be fine. Jake would see that eventually and plus he had no choice it looked as if having me out there was a command and we couldn't ignore that. He'll just have to learn how to deal.

So anyways so much for my perfect time…it didn't look as if it would be so great now not until theses two were gone one way or another. I was prepared…I knew my purpose now in life. I knew what I had to do. I just wish it were easier. Well we will just have to see how it plays out I guess. One thing I do know though… I will go to all costs to keep Jake safe. NO matter what.


	5. Forgotten

Hey everyone… hope you like this chapter Hey everyone… hope you like this chapter! R&R plz

XOXO

JWG

The pack was on red alert running 24/7 we still couldn't figure out what those two vampires wanted. It was so confusing. Jacob and I were in the forest doing our patrol, when we smelt it. That sickly sweet smell, icy it burnt my nose and made me let out a whimper.

" Sam" I heard Jacob say in his thoughts.

"Yes" was the reply.

"We have something I we can smell it…but I also smell a human. NO wait its Bella!"

When he said that he took off running. I wasn't letting him go by himself so I went with him. I could hear Sam he was furious that we weren't waiting for him, but I knew Jacob wouldn't. Bella was family, she's known Jacob and his sisters her whole life. And I knew she was important to Jake so I would help save her too.

We ran until we reached the edge of a meadow. I could se a girl with a sheer look of terror on her face. When I saw what she was looking at I felt a small tremor of fear creep up my spine. But it didn't stay there for long this was my job; this is what I was born to do.

Jake took the first steps into the clearing I was following right on his heals. Hopefully we could take this leech down with just the two of us. It was weird there are two of them in the area but there as only one standing in front of us. Seeing us he freaked. He cast one more glance at Bella then ran. Jake and I following on his heels

.

Jacob was so furious, he ran ten times faster. He caught the and before he knew it his head was gone. Jake tore it straight off. I could see that I wasn't needed, so I took off running back to the meadow, I morphed back so as to not scare Bella anymore.

I reached he edge of the meadow and saw Bella sitting down with her head between her knees, hyperventilating.

" Bella Swan", I called out. Bella's head jerked up. When she saw me she clamed down slightly.

" Who-o-o are you?" she questioned her voice a little shaky.

" My names Montana Uley."

"As in you're related to Sam Uley." She said his name with such venom I was stunned momentarily.

"Yes, I'm his half sister." I told her, still a bit miffed by her attitude. " So do you know why Jake never sees me anymore, why he's ignored me. It's because of Sam isn't it? Are you in on it too." I didn't know how to answer; I knew why Jake had avoided her. It was dangerous for us to be around normal humans…look at what happened to Emily. But I couldn't tell hey that. It was a command from Sam that we not tell any people that we were werewolves. And because Sam was alpha do gin our pack we couldn't ignore his orders.

" Look it's not Sam's fault. There are reasons Jake hasn't been around. I just can't tell you why." Just then Jake walked into the meadow.

"Tana there you are", he cried." " "Oh umm hey Bella. Are you okay you look a little bit worried." "I'm fine Jacob, but why should you care." She glared at him and it took everything inside of me not to yell at her to just leave Jake alone.

But Jake just stared at her with so much pain on his face. "Bella…I –I-I " Jake tried to say something but couldn't.

"Oh forget it Jake I don't need you, I don't need anyone." Bella screamed. Tears steaming down her face. She picked herself off the ground and ran through the woods. Jake just stood there starring after her.

"Jake I'm so sorry." I grabbed his hand but he tore it away. He looked down at me…and for a moment it looked as if I was the last person he wanted to see.

He morphed into a wolf right there and ran. He left me standing there. I didn't know what to do I sit down and cried. I wasn't what he wanted… he wanted Bella. I guess I should have expected it after all he'd know her longer. I was just someone who walked into his life, who made it even more complicated. There was no way I was going back so I curled up and laid down right where I was. I wouldn't morph into a wolf I didn't want anyone to find me. I sat here until it grew dark and it started to rain then I crawled underneath a tree and tucked my legs in, the last thing I remember was a voice in the woods calling my name, before I fell asleep.


	6. Bella finds out

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been super busy…see I live on a farm and own horses and have been getting

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been super busy…see I live on a farm and own horses and have been getting hay in for the last 3days so I haven't had the time to update…but I'm back so here it is hope you like it. R&R

XOXO

JWG

When I woke up, I rolled over and stretched. All of a sudden thinking this is way too comfy to be the ground. I opened my eyes and slowly looked over, I was in my room. But how did I get here I don't remember it. I was going over thoughts in my head when I felt the heavy warm arm move across my stomach. It startled me and I looked to my left. Jacob lay beside me his eyes closed, his forehead etched in worry and pain. But why was he here it confused me…he left me, he didn't want me. But yet here he was, I tried to get up without waking him but my movement caused his arm to move and he jumped from the bed. He looked around, confused for a moment before his eyes rested on me.

"Oh Tana, I'm so sorry. That was the dumbest thing I have ever done. I can't believe it. I feel so stupid. I never wanted to hurt you, not ever. You mean so much to me. I swear." He cried. I could clearly hear the pain in his voice the anguish.

"Jake you have nothing to apologize for. I know you care about Bella. I'm so sorry that I messed everything up."

"Messed everything up. Tana you changed my world, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. I was just so mad at myself last night I thought I couldn't do anything for anyone. I am so sorry I hurt you."

"How could you not do anything for anyone Jake, you do everything for me. You are amazing."

"I don't know about that, but I was just upset that I couldn't include Bella in my life too she's my best friend. I wanted you two to get along and to like each other because I wanted you both in my life. I didn't know what to do. But I think I figured it out, I just hope Bella can."

"What do you mean Jake, what do you hope Bella figures out?"

"I talked to her last night I followed her home, and told her I couldn't tell her why I wasn't aloud to hang with her. I told her she had to guess. Then I told her about you, and how you changed my world, made everything glow. She's happy for me and sorry she was so mean to you."

"But wait, what do you mean you told her to guess?"

"She was told the old stories of the wolves before i'm hoping she'll remember them."

Just then I heard the phone ring. I got up and went to answer it.

"Hello"

"Tana, it's Bella. I know what you all are now your werewolves aren't you."

"Umm,"

"Look i'm headed out that way tell Jake to come and meet me, both of you. Down at the beach fifteen minutes. Okay."

Before I could answer she hung up.

"Hey Jake were going to the beach…Bella just phoned she wants to meet up there."

"Are you sure you want to go Tana" Jake said as he walked out of my room.

"Of course I do, Jake, Bella's a part of your life. I see that now. I want to get to know her and oh ya she knows what we are…she guessed it right."

" I knew she would."

We ran out the door, running for the woods, we could get there way faster as wolves then with Jake's car.

When we made it to the beach, we morphed back and walked hand in hand towards the water. We could see Bella's truck parked on the side.

"Well here goes nothing." Jake said.

We walked on the beach and could see Bella sitting on a tree.

"Hi Bella." I called out.

Bella looked up.

"Hi Tana, Jake."

"So…" Jake said.

"So does this me I got it right." Bella asked.

" Yes you did." I said.

"Hmmm, well, as long as your not hurting anyone, I'm okay with it."

Jakes and my jaws dropped. This is not what we were expecting.

"So wait you mean you don't care that we can morph into Giant dogs." Jake said, amazed.

"No you're my friend Jake, and Tana is now too. Why should it matter"?

We were so amazed we didn't know what to say.

"Wow" was all I could mention.

We all sat down, and Bella started asking her questions. We tried to explain as much as we could to her.

After I while we started talking about the killings that were happening that everyone thought was the wolves' fault. Bella was worried it was we too and asked if we could stop. Jake and I had to laugh. Were not killing anyone we told Bella. Were trying to protect them but were always too late.

"She's after something we just don't know what."

"She" Bella said.

"ya this red haired female." Jake said.

"Oh no" Bella whispered. "Jake, she's after me." Bella told him.


	7. Blackout

So we new what the bloodsucker wanted now

So we new what the bloodsucker wanted now. That made it a little better…but it didn't make Jake or I feel any better.

We were worried. I had finally made friends with Bella now that she was spending 24/7 all most at La Push, and I didn't want to see her hurt.

And she was family for Jake.

So we were running all the time checking on her every second.

We had both gotten like 2 hours of sleep last night.

I woke up late one morning, it was Thursday. I stretched my arms above my head and groaned.

Life was tough right now. I hadn't had a break in 2 weeks time, but that was different today.

Oh ya today I had the day off and so did Jake so we were going to spend the day just us.

We hadn't seen the vamp since Bella told us that she was after her. So we decided it might be safe to take the day off.

I looked over and saw Jake sprawled out on the other side of my bed his right side hanging off. I smiled.

I loved seeing him there every morning, loved falling asleep in his arms. It made me feel so safe.

I lay there for a while longer then decided to get up I could smell eggs…Emily was cooking. Yum.

I pulled myself from the bed trying to not wake Jake up but it never worked.

Whenever he felt me move he was always wide awake. "Morning sleepy head" I told him. Jake gave me a smile, one the made my heart flutter.

"Morning beautiful." "What time is it?" he asked.

"It is 10am, we finally got to sleep in."

"I know and I'm loving it, man I am already enjoying this day off." Jake laughed.

"Come on I smell food, and I'm starving."

We headed towards the kitchen, heading in we saw that everyone was already there.

Which was a little embarrassing. Since Jake and I were still new to the whole relationship thing and Jared and Paul never failed to bug us about it.

"Hey there sleeping beauties I see you two love birds have finally decided to come an join the land of the living." Paul joked.

"Oh shut up Paul," I told him before throwing a punch at his head. I may be a girl but I sure didn't hit like one.

I had already beaten Paul, Jared, and Quil in arm wrestling matches. I loved being tough it was my trademark…hahaha.

" So what's new anyways." Jake asked after laughing at Paul for getting hit.

I think he loved me being tough just as much as I did.

"Same old same old" Embry answered.

"There's nothing new, still no sign of her."

"That sucks, she's driving me nuts I wish we could just get this over with." Jake growled.

That made me shudder I really didn't want Jake anywhere near this vamp she was different, I couldn't allow him to be hurt. But I wasn't going to tell him that, we would just get into a fight about it.

Just then Sam ran into the house. " She's back!!"

We all sprang up and ran towards the door.

This was going to end now. I was tired of her.

"Kay here's the plan Jake, Tana, and I are going to take the left side.

The rest of you take the right. Were going to circle her and corner her along the cliff wall.

We need to end this!"

"Now get going!" Sam called.

Jake and I sprang into the wood s already shifting into wolves we could morph faster then everyone, except Sam of course.

We ran headlong towards the cliff. Slowing down as we caught the bloodsuckers scent. Sam came up behind us.

We could see the other s slowly drawing closer to the vamp closing her in. this was it, it was finally going to end.

Sam sprang out first catching her off guard, and ripping a piece of hard white rock off, and flinging it towards Jake and I.

Just as she was going to for he kill we jumped out and started circling her, jumping and biting, taking little bits of her with us every time.

She cried out in pain. Then the rest of the pack came out and we saw the fear in her eyes, she was done for and she knew it. It went quickly.

After we had killed her we piled the pieces off her in one big stack and lit it on fire.

I looked behind me at Jake and only then did I notice the giant cut on his chest, she had gotten him, and blood was flowing out of it and down his fur.

I howled in pain, no not Jake please not Jake.

I ran towards him but he had already fallen to the ground, unconscious.

What was I going to do?

I was supposed to protect him.

I saw Sam run towards us the same pained look in his eyes as mine.

I felt him get closer but that was all, I fell to the ground, blacking out, it was too much. My Jake was hurt, No Not Jake.


	8. Waking Up

Hey Guys, so I know the last chapter was a little harsh, I hope no one hates me too much, but it wouldn't be a good story if t

Hey Guys, so I know the last chapter was a little harsh, I hope no one hates me too much, but it wouldn't be a good story if there weren't some twists and turns right. So here's the next chapter I'm so sorry it's taken me awhile but I had a horse try to go through a fence and really injured himself. Sorry. I will hopefully have the next chapter up earlier.

Love you all thank you for your great reviews

XOXO

JWG

I woke to the sound of people shuffling about. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I was trying to remember what happened, when I heard a voice. "Shh, don't move to fast Tana" Sam spoke. I opened my eyes and looked up into his face. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Sam questioned. "No it's all blurry." But then it was like everything flew through my head making me scream aloud, I saw Jake and the open wound. I saw him fall to the ground. I remember myself falling down as well. "Where's Jake?" I screamed.

"Shhh Tana he's okay, He's healing fast."

" I need to see him, right now I need him." I tried to sit up but was quickly over come by a nauseous dizzy feeling. "Ugh, what's wrong with me."

"Ya I was going to talk to you about that there Tana, when you fell you hit your head on a pretty big rock you cracked your skull really good you were bleeding for a bit." Sam told me.

"Ya so you may want to take it easy there." I heard Paul add in.

I glared at Paul.

Just then I heard someone walk into the room. I looked over and saw Jake; he smiled down at me before running over. He looked perfectly fine except for the giant bandage across his chest.

"Jake" I cried.

"Hey there Tana, how you feeling you took a really good blow to the head hey."

"What about you that wound looked horrible."

"Oh its just another one of those wolf things we heal really fast you should be up and about here soon yourself." " You almost gave me a heart attack you know I wake up in a bed walk out here and there you are out cold with blood all over your face."

"I almost gave you a heart attack! What about me huh. I turn around and there you are covered in blood you stupid wolf. How could you get yourself hurt!"

" Wow and I thought I was mad…Jeezz Tana I' alright."

" Like I knew that back in the woods you feel over unconscious." "God and of course I have a right to be mad. You big buffoon!"

"Okay guys enough." Sam put in.

" Alright Tana lets try slowly sitting up alright you need to eat something and move around a bit." Emily said. I hadn't even realized she was there.

I slowly sat up. I felt relatively fine. Just a slow spinning of the room.

I got up a walked over to Jake. I threw my arms around him burying my face in his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and his face rest against the top of my head. I just had to feel him there breathing, holding me. I didn't even realize there were tears on my face till Jake wiped one away with his thumb.

"Shh Tana, it's alright, were both okay its finished. We don't have to deal with that bloodsucker anymore. I promise you nothing will ever happen to you again." Jake whispered in my ear.

" Nothing will ever happen to me, what about you." Without you I wouldn't be able to live, so you better make sure you keep yourself safe too." I told him, smiling up at his face.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to be a little better at keeping myself safe. Happy"

"Yes very." I told him.

"Okay then lets go get something to eat and then go for a walk."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea."


	9. Agreeing

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since the last update

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since the last update. I'm still super busy. Anyways I hope everyone else is great and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!! Also for any that are interested im beginning to write another twilight fanfiction, so keep your eyes out for it. I also plan on writing a host one as well. So just letting Ya'll know.

XOXOXO  
JWG

Well the bloodsucker was dead. Nothing to worry about anymore, right. Ya that's what we thought. We thought life would just go back to normal, buts what's normal for teenage werewolves anyways??

Jake and I were spending a lazy day by the beach it was spring break. In a little bit we would both be going back to school. Jake was in his last year I still had a year to go. You'd think that through everything we've gone through lately we would have ditched school, but no we still go. Just the same as everyone else. So anyways were sitting on the beach, and here someone walk towards us we look up ad see Bella, which is nice since we haven't seen her for a while. See she's not doing so well right now her boyfriend left and oh ya he's a vampire by the way, but anyways ya he took off and left Bella here. So she's having a hard time right now. Jake and I try to spend as much time with her as possible. She's doing better but still not the same according to Jake since I only just really met her.

"Hey Bella" Jake called out.

"What's happening?" I asked

"Hey guys, oh ummm nothing really." Bella answered.

" So what are you guys up to today?" she asked.

" Oh just sitting and chilling really. It's nice to finally have a long break where we do nothing." Jake answered.

"Oh ya you were all really busy there for a while what with Victoria and all."

"Ya so were just kicking back now, doing nothing." I said. Sighing after. It was nice to have a break. Especially when I got to spend it with Jake. Which reminds me as soon as I graduate Jake and I are going to get married. He asked the other day. Said that we belonged together forever so why not do it. So I told him yes. So I guess you could say Jake and I are engaged though I don't have a ring yet were going to wait till next year. Sam and Emily and the gang already know though, then again it's not like we could keep it from them anyways, with the whole other wolves can read your thoughts thing. Ugh. But still they were all happy for us and knew we were going to do it sooner or later. This summer Sam and Emily are getting married I can't wait. Emily asked me to be her maid of honour and Jake is Sam's best man.

"What are you doing Bella?" I questioned.

"Oh you know nothing special." "_Just going to Brazil is all." _She spoke really quietly after. You could barely hear her. But I have like super hearing so I yelled

"Wait what?? Why are you going to Brazil might I ask?"

"Oh you heard that dammit."

"Weeeelll the thing is, is Alice showed up last night and said Edward was having a hard time and needed me but he was too nervous and upset to come here, so I'm going there."

" YOUR WHAT!!" Jake exploded.

"I'm going to Brazil Jacob, if you didn't hear me correctly.

"Oh I heard you alright but no way Bella. Not happening."

"Well guess what Jake there's nothing you can do about it so there. I really only wanted to let you guys know so Charlie doesn't freak out."

"Oh so Charlie doesn't freak out ya right, like that's going to happen." I said.

" I know Tana, but it's something I have to do, I need Edward, whether you guys think its wrong or not he's my life. Look what I've become without him." She said and then looked at me.

Right then I knew she had to do it and Jake was going to hate me for what I was about to say but I didn't care. He'd get over it eventually.

" I do understand Bella, more then you think. So I hope everything goes okay. Promise me you'll be careful though. Come back to us in one piece." I told her. Smiling warmly at her.

" Wait what you agree with her." Jake questioned.

"Yes Jake I do, it's something she has to do."

" Oh no, no, no, no, no! I can't believe you agree with her. That's it I'm leaving don't' follow me Tana. I will be back later not that I want to." He spoke angrily.

With that her took off running shaking from head to toe. I wasn't going to follow him so he didn't need to worry about that.

"Wow Tana I didn't think you would agree with me. Sorry if it stirs up trouble for you and Jake."

" Oh it will everyone will probably be mad at me but I don't care. I know you have to do this."

"Oh thank you Tana, you are the best friend ever. I will always love you for this." She cried hugging me.

" No problem Bella now you better get going before Jake gets back." I said. With that Bella took off towards her truck leaving me on the beach by myself.

Oh well I thought. I guess it's nice to have a little alone time every now and then.


	10. Apology

Apology

Apology

I'm so sorry guys I know I haven't been around for so long but I promise that a new chapter will be up tomorrow! It's an interesting one, that's all I'm going to say. Well hope you guys are looking forward to tomorrow I know I am

XOXO

JWG (aka Montana)


	11. Resolve

Hey Guys

Hey Guys! I know I promised you a chapter like 4 days ago I'm SO sorry I was soo busy the last couple days but finally here it is the tenth chapter I hope ya'll love it

**R&R**

**XoXo**

**JWG**

When I said alone time was good, I thought it was fine for a couple of hours. Not a BLODDY WEEK!! But that apparently was how long it took Jake to forgive me. And even when he did come back, he still barely talked to me. We went and did out petrol's but he never really thought about anything so I wasn't able to see what exactly he did while hew was away. It was like that for another week until I finally snapped.

"JAKE" I screamed. He appeared in my bedroom door where I had been trying to do homework. Until I thought of him that is.

"What do you want tana?" Jake asked stonily.

"What do I want, Jake I want you to talk to me. I'm sorry that I agreed with Bella, but I could see that she was in pain, she needs Edward; Jake. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't want to see that Tana, he could hurt Bella."

"I don't think he could Jake, I really don't."

"He's a monster Tana, he shouldn't exist! How can she care about a monster, about a myth?"

"The same way I thought you and I could Jake. Were myths too."

"I wish we weren't, I want to be normal, I want to choose my own life, love who I want…"

My face fell; I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Tana, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I wish I could have chosen you on my own Tana!"

" Ya, or maybe not. Either way Jake I'm here so make up your mind, if you want the monster or not. This is who I AM." And with that I ran out of the house shaking from head to toe. If he could take off for a week that so could I, maybe I'd be gone longer who knew anymore.

I spent that week travelling from place to place, not sure exactly where was going all I knew was that I Wasn't going home. No Wa1 a few times while in my wolf form I could hear Sam, begging me to come home, but I couldn't. One voice I never heard was Jake's, not once. I was just coming into Washington on my 10th day away from home when I finally heard him.

"Tana please talk to me." I completely ignored him.

"Come on Tana, I know your there."

"WHAT do YOU want Jake?"

"Jeez you don't have to be so mean."

" Excuse me, you take off for a week then finally come home and tell me you wish you didn't imprint on me and I'M NOT supposed to be MEAN! You have to be kidding me."

"Look Tana I know, I know I hurt you. I was stupid but please you have to come home."

"And do what Jake? Hang out with Sam; he was fine before I showed up. You've made it clear you don't want to date a monster, I can't change Jake. This is who I am, this is my heritage."

"I know that Tana, I've learned that and I know I screwed up but Tana, I love you, and not just because I imprinted on you but for everything you are. I love you with all my heart, please come home. I NEED YOU!"

I didn't know what to do anymore, he'd just said everything I'd hoped and wished he would say. I just didn't know what to do anymore. For so long we were fighting what we both were, and when I finally accepted it Jake just repelled more. He fought against the person that holds him to this universe and now I too was trying to fight that person, but I couldn't. It was totally impossible. As much as I wanted to hate him, he still held me to the earth.

When I finally got through thinking this all, (while in my human form of course because I didn't want Jake to know what I was thinking.) I jumped up and changed back to my wolf form and started running for home. When Jake heard my thoughts and saw where I was he started running for me too.

When we met up I pounced from my position and knocked Jake to the ground. He wrapped his paw around my neck and pulled my head closer so he could lick the tip of my nose. I got up and ran for the trees so I could morph back to a human form, when I came back on two legs clad in jeans and a tank top, Jake come out with his cut-off jeans on, he looked me in the eye and came closer, puling me into his arms, burying his head in my hair.

"I'm so sorry Tana, I'm such an idiot." He mumbled into my ear.

"I know but that's why I love you."

And saying that I reached up on my tippe toes and pressed my lips to his. When I finally pulled back to breathe, He looked at me and said "I love you' I'll never leave you again."

"Good because from now on where ever you go, I go."


End file.
